Cadavre exquis
by Ielline
Summary: Et si Paulee avait été engagé comme charpentier à la place de Franky ? [insert WTF inside]


_Lien pour l'image entière de la couv: : / / w w w . pixenli images / 1394 / 1394304669007705900 . png (enlevez les espaces)  
(tant pis si ça ne marche pas...)_

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Aujourd'hui j'ai l'honneur de vous soumettre un One-Shot **un peu**..._spécial_, disons. _

_C'est en fait une sorte de cadavre exquis écrit avec une amie, sur un sujet complètement wtf comme vous aurez l'occasion de le constater :3_

_L'idée de base c'est: "Et si c'était Paulee qui avait rejoint les Mugis à Water Seven ? " (elle fait une fixette sur W7, le CP9, Paulee, Kaku, tout ça...)_

_Donc voilà. _

_Bon, on n'avait pas trop d'idée de titre… Enfin si mais on n'a pas pu choisir lequel prendre. Du coup, on va vous laisser choisir entre:_

_\- Pauliwara_

_\- Coincés &amp; co_

_\- Pédé or not pédé ?_

_\- Franky or Paulee ?_

_\- Wtf chez les Mugis_

_\- To gay or not too gay ?_

_\- Paulee's nightmare_

_Si vous voulez savoir qui a écrit quoi: nous avons chacune tapé un pitit paragraphe, à tour de rôle. Et c'est moi qui ai commencé. _

_Bonne lecture 8D_

* * *

Paulee se sentait très mal à l'aise. Encore une fois, il se demanda pourquoi diable il avait eu la TRES MAUVAISE idée d'accepter la proposition de Mugiwara et d'embarquer avec eux.  
Et encore une fois il ne put retenir un hurlement de protestation quand la dévergondée rousse en minijupe lui passa devant.

Evidemment, il se faisait à chaque fois réprimander par ce cuistot blond qui ne supportait pas qu'on touche/insulte/crie sur sa "Nami chérie". Alors, il se contenta juste de "regarder ailleurs", puisque ç'avait toujours été le conseil qu'on lui donnait pour éviter que ce genre de scène ne se perpétue.

Hélas -pour lui-, son regard se posa malencontreusement sur la grande brune en maillot de bain qui lisait sur un transat. C'en était trop pour lui, et il courut se réfugier à l'intérieur pour éviter toute vision beaucoup trop suggestive. Tout était bien plus calme, voilà qui était mieux. Quelle idée aussi de recruter de telles dépravées sur un navire ! Mais pourquoi diable avait-il eu l'idée d'accepter la proposition de ce capitaine immature, qui était actuellement en train d'essayer de forcer à la fourchette le cadenas du frigo blindé ? Ah, ça lui revenait : il n'avait plus rien à perdre à quitter Water Seven, au final. Lulu, Tileston et les autres allaient lui manquer, mais au moins ses créanciers et ses fans -très lourds, les fans- ne le poursuivraient plus en le réclamant à grands cris. Peut-être reviendrait-il un jour, mais pour l'instant il avait envie d'aventure.  
Et le pilleur de frigo qui ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence semblait être le capitaine parfait pour pimenter un peu une vie monotone.

Quoi que, cet imbécile avait l'air un peu trop idiot pour être intelligent. A force de trop s'acharner, voilà qu'il cassa la fourchette en deux et, dans un cri de désespoir, appela une énième fois le cuistot aux sourcils en vrille en le suppliant de lui faire à manger.

\- Luffy, tu sors juste de table ! gronda celui-ci en lui administrant un coup de pied sur le crâne.  
Paulee grimaça en attendant un bruit de choc, mais le brun ne parut pas souffrir plus que ça de sa punition.  
\- Sanjiiiii, steupléééé, gémit-il avec des yeux de cocker.  
\- Pour qui sont les jus de fruits que tu portes, alors ? intervint Paulee, intrigué.

\- Ils sont pour mes déesses ! ronronna Sanji, chez qui l'on pouvait presque voir des coeurs sortir de ses yeux. (Puis il poursuivit à l'adresse de Luffy : ) Si t'as faim, t'as qu'à attendre ce soir comme tout le monde !  
\- Pourquoi ce traitement de faveur pour deux dévergondées qui se prélassent à poil sur le pont ?

\- NON MAIS OH JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER AINSI DE MES DEESSES ESPECE DE PERVERS REFOULE ! hurla le cuistot, furibond, en lui balançant un coup de pied phénoménal.  
Paulee l'évita de justesse et lança, énervé:  
\- Dis-leur de plus s'habiller, alors, sale dégénéré !

\- Quel intérêt ? Fufufu...  
Sanji manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre fumée de cigarette alors que son imagination malsaine s'activait dans sa tête d'obsédé. Puis il reprit son sérieux et déclara gravement à son nouveau nakama :  
\- Va vraiment falloir refaire toute ton éducation mon vieux.

\- C'est pas la peine, j'ai pas vraiment envie de devenir un pervers comme toi.  
\- Je te pardonne ces mots pour cette fois. Mais laisse-moi te dire que si tu continues ainsi, tout le monde va croire que tu es... pédé.  
\- Pédé ? Comme dans gay ?  
\- Pédé, gay, homo, on s'en branle. On va croire que tu aimes les tuyaux d'arrosage si tu continues comme ça.

L'emploi de ces termes tous plus vulgaires et inappropriés les uns que les autres fit virer le blond au rouge en même temps que son cigare se consuma.  
\- Ce se mange un pédé ? demanda bêtement Luffy, toujours aussi affamé.  
\- Négocie ça avec le coincé, tu m'en diras des nouvelles, balança l'insolent d'un air goguenard.

\- Un pédé c'est une... race d'être humain, ça se mange pas ! expliqua maladroitement Paulee à Luffy, avant de reprendre: Et pour ton information, c'est pas parce que je suis coincé que je suis pédé, merde !  
\- Prouve-le, alors.

\- Je n'ai rien à prouver à un sale gosse pervers comme toi ! rugit le charpentier, qui ne pouvait pas être plus rouge qu'à l'heure actuelle. Et puis d'abord, qui dit que toi t'es pas pédé et que t'essaies de le cacher derrière tes agissements de loveur en rut ?!

Alors que Sanji s'étouffait à nouveau -de stupeur cette fois- avec sa cigarette, le sabreur moussu pénétra dans la cuisine, interceptant au vol les derniers mots du charpentier. Un sourire goguenard s'épanouit sur sa figure tandis que les deux blonds rougissaient conjointement.  
\- Alors comme ça t'es gay, sourcil en vrille ? Je le savais.  
\- Et toi t'as de la merde dans les oreilles ou t'as pas entendu le sarcasme de la question ?  
\- Quoi, lui aussi il est pédé ?  
\- NON JE LE SUIS PAS !

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'as accepté de rejoindre l'équipage, poursuivit Zoro en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. L'ero-cook fait son timide mais je suis sûr que t'es tout à fait son genre !  
Il s'assit et prit ses aises en étalant ses jambes sur la table.  
\- Par contre je vous prierai d'aller forniquer ailleurs que dans notre dortoir si jamais une envie vous vient pendant la nuit.

\- Sanji, ça veut dire quoi "forniquer" ? demanda Luffy, complètement perdu.  
\- Toi, la ferme.  
\- Pas la peine de te défouler sur Luffy, espèce de frustré, ricana Zoro.  
Sanji le fixa d'un air qui ne dit rien de bon à Paulee. Il tenta alors de s'interposer pour mettre fin à cette conversation des plus gênantes pour lui.  
\- Bon, ça suffit, stop, fit-il d'un air décidé. Je ne suis PAS pédé, je ne suis PAS attiré par les, euh...(il jeta un coup d'oeil à Luffy) saucisses, et vu qu'il pisse le sang à chaque fois qu'il voit une de ces dévergondées, je pense que lui non plus.  
\- Mais c'est super bon les saucisses !  
\- Luffy, tais-toi. S'il te plaît, soupira Sanji.  
\- Oh, mais ça ne me gêne pas du tout, assura Zoro sans se départir de son sourire, mais évitez de m'empêcher de dormir la nuit, c'est tout.

Après quoi l'épéiste s'endormit instantanément, ce qui rappela étrangement quelqu'un à Luffy. Sanji, lui, n'ajouta pas un mot suite à la gêne occasionnée par cette discussion au départ gentiment taquine. Il se contenta d'aller servir les jus d'orange à ses princesses, et reprit du poil de la bête lorsqu'il les aperçut. Paulee soupira et secoua la tête : non vraiment, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de devenir le charpentier des Mugiwara.

Soudain, un frisson d'appréhension le traversa. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers l'arrière, en déglutissant. Un oeil bleu et une oreille se trouvaient... collés sur la porte.  
Se rappelant que Nico Robin avait les pouvoirs du Fruit des Eclosions, il fut soulagé un bref instant. Avant de comprendre que cette femme avait tout vu et tout entendu. Alors, il se précipita à l'extérieur et, rouge de honte, se mit à hurler sur la grande brune qui riait doucement de la situation. Mais en voyant la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, le pauvre Paulee manqua de faire une crise cardiaque à cause de tout ce surmenage qu'il se causait tout seul sans l'aide de personne. Chancelant, il recula inconsciemment et perdit l'équilibre en se heurtant à la rambarde. Il chuta avant d'atterrir dans la mer... Et se réveilla, dans son lit, à Water Seven, en nage suite à un affreux cauchemar.

Eberlué, il se redressa sur son séant et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'aurait jamais dû manger autant la veille au soir, mais la nouvelle secrétaire d'Iceburg prenait la santé des charpentiers très à coeur et lui avait ordonné de reprendre trois fois de la purée.  
En soupirant, il se recoucha, priant pour ne pas rêver de Kokoro, cette fois.

* * *

_Je vous avais prévenus, c'est du gros wtf. Mais bon. On a un humour de gogoles, que voulez-vous 8) _


End file.
